degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eli lover1000/Double date disaster
I finish getting ready as I hear the doorbell ring. When I look it was my most favorite boy in the world Eli. As soon as I open the door he says “Clare you look pretty” I thank him and we head off to the Dot. When we get there Alli and Drew are already there (as always). As soon as we sat down Alli starts to flirt with Eli. I pulled her aside and say, “What the hell are you doing? You know I am in love Eli so stop flirting with him!!!!” She says “I’m not flirting with him I’m being nice”. And I angrily said “yea a little to nice.” As we walk back to the boys sitting I notice that Alli was still flirting with Eli. This time I pulled Eli aside and said, “Have you not notice that Alli is flirting with you?” Eli being Eli says “I only have eyes for you and only you”. I say, “Prove it” and he gave me the best Eli kiss I have ever felt. It was so romantic and full of love. Way better than any other boy’s kiss (K.C). We walk back to Alli and Drew and say we have to leave but in stead we go to Morty. When we got in his awesome car we started to make-out. Then suddenly my phone started to ring. It was from my house but both my mom and dad were working. When I picked up and said “hello?” It was non other than Mark Fitzgerald. He says, “Hello Clare how are you and your boyfriend doin” in the most stupid voice ever. I say, “What are you doing at my house?” Eli asks “Clare what happened who’s at your house?” I say, “No one forget it” when Fitz herd me say that he said “brake up with Eli or you poor mom gets it” I thought what the hell I didn’t know that my mom got home early. “I’ll do anything don’t hurt my mom” Eli ask, “Who wants to hurt your mom?” I hang up and say “Fitz he said that if I don’t leave you he’s going to kill my mom. Can you take me home? If anything happens I’ll call you.” As Eli drove me home he said “be careful remember what happen on Vegas night.” I took a deep breath and said “I know.” He stopped a few feet away from the house. As soon as I set foot in side Fitz was there. He said, “Did you brake-up with poor little Eli or am I going have to kill someone?” “NOOOOO I left him.” I said quickly with a tier falling down my face. He said “ok good you’re my new girlfriend.” I know he had to notice when my face turned red with anger. “WHAT?!?!?!? Sorry but HELL NO! I still love Eli! He’s something you will never be, my one true love!!” I said. Very shocked and pissed he said, “Well to bad, get over him your mine now!” Me being supper pissed off said “What the hell are you thinking? Do you think that in a snap of a finger you can get a girl!?!?!?!?” I screamed, “I have to go to Alli’s house!” I yelled at him and shut the door behind me. I noticed my mom was tied up in the corner of the living room. When I stepped out side I call Eli and say “Eli can you come get me?? We need to talk.” He said nervous “What happen are you, and your mom ok?” I hung up when he said that. In 5 minutes Eli was at my house. I told Eli what had happen and he said “let me kill that son of a bitch.” I sadly said “let’s get Drew and Adam to help us and NO you cannot kill him”. When we got Drew and Adam they said we should call the cops. So we did and told them to come to my house in 10 minuets but with out the sirens. When they came Fitz was trying to kiss me!!! Eli being Eli tried to kill him and almost got arrested. Then when I got him calm I gave him the best kiss ever (just to get Fitz mad) and said, “I love you.” Category:Eclare Category:Fitz Category:Blog posts